Third Time's a Charm
by Calenlass Greenleaf1
Summary: They say that the third time's a charm. Ed, Winry, and three kisses. A quick oneshot.


**Title:** Third Time's a Charm

**Author:** Calenlass Greenleaf

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, either the manga or the two different animes.

**Spoilers:** Manga and Brotherhood only.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** They say that the third time's a charm. Ed, Winry, and three kisses. A quick oneshot.

**A/N:** Third section may contradict the ending of the FMA manga, which hasn't come out yet as of September 2009.

* * *

**Third Time's a Charm**

_**I.**_

_The first time he kissed her, he was seven and so was she._

_She had already rejected his brother, so he decided to give it a try._

_He didn't expect her to grab a book and hit him over the head with it._

"Ow!" he glared at her. "Why'd you do that, Winry?"

"Because I don't want to marry someone shorter than me!" she told him.

"I'm not always going to stay this short!" he retorted. "Then why didn't you want to marry Al?"

"Because he's not the right one for me."

"You're too picky, Winry."

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

And Al, who was sitting in the next room, sighed. "Nii-chan, I _told_ you she wouldn't accept it..."

_The first time he tried to kiss her, they were both seven, and he was rebuffed—harshly._

_**II.**_

_The second time he kissed her, they were eleven, and he wasn't aware that he had done so._

_He was caught in a fever dream, induced by the automail surgery._

_She leaned over to place a wet cloth on his forehead. He opened his eyes, and she offered him a smile._

_To her surprise, he reached out and pulled her in for a kiss, making her squeak. She nearly hit him with her bowl, only remembering at the last second that he was ill, most likely hallucinating, and probably not aware of what he just did._

"Say yes, Winry…" he muttered, still half-sleep. "Please?"

Those glazed, agony-filled eyes tugged on her heartstrings, and she couldn't find it in her heart to turn him down. "Ed, I—" she bit her lip, and patted his good hand. "Wait until you're better, all right? Then I'll give you my answer."

"H-hai."

Once she's sure he's asleep, she kissed him on the cheek and leaves, unable to keep the tears inside. "You'll wait, right?"

She doesn't see him mouth the words, 'Of course.'

_The second time he attempted to kiss her, they were at the age of eleven, and she didn't reject him outright._

_**III.**_

_The third time he kissed her, they had turned eighteen, and he was finally taller than her. Alphonse was taller, but at least no one could make fun of his height now._

_They were sitting in the Rockbell's kitchen. She had baked an apple pie, and he had returned her earrings._

_Al had excused himself to outside and play with Den. Granny had disappeared upstairs, muttering something about a forgotten order, leaving the two alone in the room._

_He tried making small talk. She humoured him by answering his questions._

_But all too soon it became uncomfortable silence. The clock ticked on, and the minutes stretched._

"I'm glad you and Al succeeded," she finally said, tracing the pattern of the tablecloth.

"Aa." He stared down at his empty plate.

"I guess you won't be needing our help anymore."

"Mm."

"So what's next, now that you're no longer a State Alchemist?"

"I don't know."

She grew impatient with his monosyllabic, short answer. "Don't you have any plans, Edward?" She leaned forward and tapped his plate, making him look up. "Or are you going to sit there until those crumbs turn moldy?"

He finally looked up, meeting her gaze for the first time since he entered her home. "Winry—"

"Stop treating me like a stranger, Ed," she said. "We've known each other for so long. Why this awkwardness?"

She watched as the emotions swirled in his eyes. He opened his mouth, and then closed it. His hand reached up to play with his hair.

"Ed?"

Something crossed his face, and before she realized it, he had reached across the table, cupped her face in his hand, and planted a proper kiss on her lips.

Her eyes widened; instinctively, she punched him in the gut, making him gasp and fall back in his chair.

"Win—" he coughed. "Ow."

"What was that for?" she demanded, her face flushed.

"I—well, I…" He grinned sheepishly at her. "I love you. Don't people do that when they love each other?"

"But I didn't say anything." She folded her arms. "That wasn't very proper, you know."

"Hang proper," he interjected. "Just hurry up and say that you love me, too, because I know you do."

"…" Her face turned even redder, and she sputtered a little. "Ed, you—" She sniffed a little, her emotions getting the better of her. "You stupid boy. I've always loved you, even when I turned you down when we were seven." Still, she smiled as he shrugged his shoulder and flashed that grin she never grew tired of seeing.

"Crybaby," he replied, and kissed her again. "I knew that."

_The third time they kissed, they were adults, and she has accepted him._

**Owari.

* * *

**

**Translations:**

Nii-chan – big brother

Hai – Yes

Aa - Yeah

**A/N:** Well, there you have it. My first posted FMA (I have three other written before this, but they aren't worth reading). Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
